homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
060716 - Relationskip
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling timorousTraveler TT at 22:16 -- AT: heliux AT: uh AT: i forgot what i was gonna talk about AT: :( TT: oh rip. TT: I mean uh TT: I guess I could repor7 on aboVe ground while you all are s7ill in 7he core of 7he plane7? TT: assuming youre s7ill 7here 7ha7 is TT: um TT: 7hings are shaking some7imes. plan7s are annoying. TT: And 7ha7's 7he news for 7he en7ire plane7 youre welcome AT: wow AT: thanks for that riveting update AT: really well done TT: nah nex7 7ime i should do an in7erView TT: bu7 7hank you I appricia7e 7he complimen7 TT: Bu7 really 7hough, pes7er me when eVery7hing is se7 up for uh. me 7o figure ou7 how 7o manipula7e space in a way I haVe ye7 7o wi7h 7he mo7hergrub. TT: which will be fun. TT: if 7ha7's s7ill 7he plan. TT: I don'7 know im s7ill reac7ing from eVery7hing else going on and scheduling is no7 my grea7es7 skill AT: oh AT: uh i guess lorrea said something like that AT: yea i mean yea but AT: do you want a map AT: so mike can find his fUCKING PLANT TT: ... Yes TT: Yes AT: he had one job TT: Yeah a map would be kinda useful-- WELL AT: one fucking job are you kidding i cant sell his dreamself if his waking self is dead TT: 7O BE FAIR, TT: Plan7s are s7eal7hy as fuck when youre no7 in a densely popula7ed area TT: Good luck 7rying 7o find one singular plan7 AT: what if he just didn't put it down TT: especially if i7 doesn7 wan7 7o be found AT: why did he walk away AT: are you telling me this plant is sentinent TT: All I know is 7ha7 7his plan7 is eVil and i ha7e i7 TT: i7 has a his7ory of being able 7o ea7 squeakVermin and for all I know i7 has grown TT: i mean gran7ed i7s able 7o be kinda fashionable bu7 7ha7 doesn7 excuse any7hing AT: what the fuck AT: does the threat of death mean nothing to mike AT: is this why he keeps messing with quadrants AT: i mean death really means nothing in this game unless it's painful AT: but i am sure there are a few of us who could draw it out AT: vigil doesn't seeem like the type AT: BUT TT: Aaisha TT: wha7 7he fuck TT: no. s7op. TT: "dea7h means no7hing" well 7hanks yeah 7rue bu7 dang id ra7her no7 7his plan7 7o die anyways TT: or mike TT: or me! AT: mike is at least half dead -- atypicalTyrant AT sending hivefloorsmap.png -- -- timorousTraveler TT received hivefloormap.png -- TT: ahh.... ooh 7his is wha7 you mean7 by map okay TT: um TT: 7hank you, bu7 TT: i'm 99% sure he los7 i7 ou7side somewhere TT: gran7ed, 7his is jus7 because he men7ioned a pebble TT: ... maybe i7 did run off AT: i'd rather you guys not getting lost AT: if you head inside AT: and there's exits marked AT: i can maybe turn him into a compass or somethig AT: imagining him smashing through walls is doing great things for me right now but also there's no drones to repair my hive >:| TT: I'd ask why he managed 7o piss off 7he en7ire group so deeply bu7 yknow nows no7 7he 7ime AT: don't you mean how TT: er TT: yes TT: yes i did TT: regardless, 7ha7s no7 impor7an7 AT: because it is really simple, he would not stop messing with our quadrants TT: lis7en, TT: we do 7ha7 enough ourselVes TT: bu7 eVen 7hen: wow i7 really con7inues 7o no7 be 7he 7ime 7o 7alk abou7 quads AT: i am more irritated he did not heed any warnings AT: do you just have something against qaudrants heliux TT: if i wan7ed 7his conVersa7ion i'd 7alk 7o my lus-- TT: er AT: i can be your lusus TT: 7o Ra7ceniaspri7e i guess now AT: :3c TT: I'm closing 7his righ7 now so help me AT: no wait AT: lorcan wants the gavel TT: 7he wha7 TT: ... oh righ7 AT: the gavel from antera AT: yea TT: I forgo7 I s7ill haVe 7his TT: ... uhm TT: i suddenly really no longer wan7 7o haVe 7his TT: no7 af7er all 7ha7 bullshi7 no 7hank you AT: that was a lot of bullshit yes TT: ... 7hough uh TT: so wha7 do i jus7 giVe i7 7o you and 7hen you 7o her TT: because if so cool AT: uh i mean you can AT: i'm not sure when i'll see her TT: 7here are many faul7s wi7h 7ha7 plan TT: namely: me and lorcan being in 7he same space AT: well aren't you glad that's not happening anymore TT: ... please no. AT: i have no idea what you're saying no to but sure!! TT: lis7en par7 of me is sligh7ly amused 7ha7 nyarla is 7he one we wanna bea7 up. le7s shif7 7he 7raining-dummy job oVer 7o him for now. AT: lorcan is very focused AT: i told her to be gentle AT: oh her pitch is taken by serios AT: or i suggest that TT: i guess 7ha7's 7he bes7 offer im gonna ge7-- TT: WAI7 AT: actually do that because libby is not a fan of serios going pitch with anyone TT: ME, PI7CH WI7H LORCAN AT: yes AT: i believe in you TT: IM LAUGHING OH WOW AT: nothing can go wrong with this heliux just accept your fate TT: Aaisha.... lis7en I ge7 i7, i7s 7ouching 7ha7 you for some reason care abou7 7his, i7 really is TT: bu7 for a few reasons i don7 7hink 7ha7'll work AT: listen AT: we're lacking enough trolls to make this work AT: i think you are just gonna have to take one for the team TT: No. AT: :( TT: look 7here are some 7hings you jus7 don'7 mess wi7h TT: and a pi7ch be7ween 7wo highbloods is REALLY up 7here AT: you could save lorcan and serios a lot of pain though AT: serios would listen to me!! TT: Why is 7his s7ill a conVersa7ion AT: did we need to change the conversation? TT: no jus7. ugh. AT: funnily enough AT: my flush quadrant is now open AT: ;3c TT: alrigh7 7hough: go7 7he map 7o con7inue searching, giVe lorcan 7he gaVel before dea7h, -- TT: Oh dear TT: 'sorry 7o hear 7ha7. AT: :( well now you just made it sad TT: 7hough i7 means you are free and single 7o do cool bachelore77e 7hings AT: yes AT: and i am surrounded by non-singles AT: in very loving matespritships AT: i am going to suplex nyarla TT: ... 7his is a Very good poin7. TT: oh if you suplex nyarla 7ell me TT: ill ge7 a good pic7ure AT: sure if i ever see him again AT: i blocked him on trollian AT: actually i forward him to serios or lorcan now TT: wow TT: wooow TT: i mean he'll be s7ill around eVen if he fucks up apparen7ly, or a7 leas7 7ha7s wha7 i assumed AT: last i knew you can kill ghosts! TT: so if he fucks up par7 of me jus7 wan7s 7o wa7ch 7he shi7show of eVeryone 7rying 7o bea7 him up TT: ... huh AT: i already went to the terrors for him i almost gave up both my lives for him! AT: i am done AT: he can complain about me not supporting him all he damn wants TT: yeah AT: i am done TT: ... I'm now ge77ing why 7ha7 quad didn7 work ou7. ooch. TT: look i can7 say any7hing in 7ha7 regard bu7 TT: can i ge7 empress approVal 7o ge7 eVeryone 7o kick his ass if he fucks up? AT: yes go for it AT: lorcan would probably appreciate the help tell her you have my permission TT: i haVe no doub7s he'll be able 7o comple7e his ques7, bu7... learning some7hing from i7??? eeh. TT: so yeah if he kills eribus he's gonna ge7 a x-like-10 bea7down AT: record it AT: i don't know if i could even watch ugh AT: lingering feelings suck TT: uuugh TT: you'll ge7 oVer 7hem i 7hink TT: clearly 7he solu7ion is 7o wa7ch shi77y romance 7hings and ea7 lo7s of junkfood AT: yes exactly AT: i have plenty of those AT: i am prepared thanks to sweeps of pining TT: im li7erally jus7 searching up solu7ions for 7his righ7 now bu7 i7s grea7 7o hear you're prepared for 7he wors7 AT: i can mark the movie room in my hive AT: if you wanted to pick out... AT: any favorites AT: :3c TT: yes TT: fuck yes AT: pffhaha okay -- atypicalTyrant AT sending hivefloorsmapmovieroom.png -- -- timorousTraveler TT received hivefloorsmapmovieroom.png -- TT: if you re7urn 7o your hiVe and see like 40 moVies playing all a7 once you know why AT: wow AT: i'll be impressed tbh AT: the sound that would make would be impressive TT: wha7's one you reccomend TT: I haVe a cap7iVe audience of one 7echnically AT: mmmm AT: "In Which A Tealblooded Troll Must Choose Between Duty And Flush While Their Moirail Advices Them Not To: Includes Pitch Vacillation And Several Scenes Of Pale Piling." TT: perfec7 TT: 7hank you Very much 7his is exac7ly wha7 was needed around here AT: haha you're welcome TT: well brb i go77a find mike AT: pfff AT: good luck TT: 7hanks AT: i'll try an help with the plant TT: good luck wi7h s7upid ex s7uff- and yes 7hank you 7ha7'll be grea7 AT: haha yea thank you AT: ttyl TT: seeya -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 23:10 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Heliux